1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sport footwear assembly, especially a boot for a roller skate or in-line roller skate. This assembly is of the type including two elements one of which, "internal", i.e., a liner or a boot, is in direct contact with the foot and envelope the latter, and the other, external, i.e., a boot shell or a boot support coming from the skate, respectively, is adapted to receive and maintain the internal element. In such an assembly, at least the external element includes means for closing and linking the assembly, which means are constituted by hooks or a lace or cable connecting therebetween, along a predetermined alternating path, a series of return hooks or eyelets arranged on the edges of an internal quarter and of an external quarter of the external element demarcating an opening for introducing the user's foot to constitute a lacing zone. In this manner, during a traction on the strands of the lace, the latter tightens the quarters to bring them closer to one another and maintain them in a tightening position on the foot.
2. Background and Material Information
In known assemblies of this type, whether it is a sport boot provided with a liner, or a boot adapted to be affixed to a chassis, it is always tedious for the user to have to perform a first lacing of the internal element, which is in fact the liner in an in-line roller skate, then the lacing of the external element, which is in fact the shell.